Six Thirteen
by chromehoplite
Summary: Omega Ciel Phantomhive is determined to escape the orphanage he has called home for the last eight years to make a life for himself without relying on those he has come to despise. But in a world where alpha is king, determination is not always enough. Sometimes, a demon must be summoned. And a soul might not be what he requires as payment. (Very explicit/Sebaciel)
1. Chapter 1

The pencil scratched against the paper as it filled in the circles of the Scantron sheet, competing with the ticking of the clock at the front of the class. Ciel could feel _his_ eyes on him, crawling along his exposed skin, mentally peeling off the layers of his flimsy uniform. He didn't have to glance up to confirm his suspicion. The pervert would be looking down his white cotton tank top, gnawing his bottom lip, slightly elongated canines biting into the plushy flesh as he stood much too close to his seated pupil.

The alpha teachers had no scruples. Come to think of it, neither did their student counterparts. And why should they? Omegas had only been allowed to attend school due to the one hundred and ninth Amendment to the Constitution in an attempt to equalize the caste system; but everything that came from it was a contradiction: they were allowed to attend school, but not do anything with their education, they had to wear provocative uniforms to entice the alphas to attend school, but were blamed when they were deemed _too_ distracting

Ciel sighed, a sound of obvious exasperation when he felt the stubby, rough finger graze along his sun-kissed shoulder and drag the spaghetti strap off the gentle slope. The shirt fell lower, revealing his delicate, rosy nipple and he had to focus on controlling his scent rather than the physics problem before him about altitude and the weight of gold.

The pleased, faint rumbling that reverberated within the teacher's chest became louder as he bent over, pretending to answer a question Ciel had not asked so he could inhale him deeply. The surrounding alphas shifted in their seats uncomfortably as the wine-like aroma of pomegranate permeated the vicinity. Ciel squirmed, and the rickety wooden chair creaked loudly in the otherwise silent room. His legs crossed and uncrossed, and the scent took on a sharpness as distress spilled into it.

His teacher shuddered, then straightened up again, snatching his unfinished test from his small hands, paper cutting into his fingers in the process, then marched to the front of the class. It had caused enough of a commotion to halt the others in their test taking, not that it mattered as the bell rang a handful of moments after.

"Phantomhive, stay behind so we can discuss this... cheating," Mister Druitt told the whole class.

Ciel's mouth went dry. He tried to make eye contact with his peers, hoping that one of them would see his desperation, that one of them would catch the potent scent of anguish and desolation rolling off him. If they did, they ignored it; as per usual. They all knew he hadn't been cheating; he certainly hadn't sneaked a peek on Bard's test or Ronald's test. Just because they were alphas didn't mean they were particularly booksmart. More often than not, they were lazy, getting by on their status and natural abilities rather than hard work.

He hated them.

And Druitt too.

Once the last pupil had fled from the room, his teacher took the stack of tests that had been piled unceremoniously onto his desk and stuffed them into his bag. Then, he strode across the room and sank the little nail attached to a chain into the slot at the very top of the door where Ciel could not reach.

Ciel could hear the man whisper something to himself as the cloying odor of jasmine filled his nose. He wrinkled it, knowing it would upset the older man to see such distaste on his student's face.

"Ciel, come here," the teacher commanded, setting his feet upon the desk as he reclined in his chair.

The omega shook his head, _no_, the motion was so quick and minute that it must have looked like a blur to the alpha before him. Ciel was quaking, knees knocking so that his long socks slid down his legs and pooled mid-calf.

"Look at you," the teacher purred, "you're scared. I won't hurt you this time, Ciel; not if you listen." From his blazer pocket he withdrew a keyring and selected the tiniest key to unlock the drawer on his right side. A long silver wig was deposited on the desk between them along with a short, pleated cheerleader skirt. "The first time I saw you was Halloween, and you wore this..."

Ciel tuned him out. He'd heard this speech dozens of times. Each time, Druitt didn't care that Ciel had been ten when he'd worn the wig. Did not care that he was twelve when he'd started making visits to his home, threatening to tell his guardians he was misbehaving at school when it clearly wasn't the case. For the man's silence, all Ciel had to do was wear the fake hair and skirt and sit on the teacher's lap, bare-bottomed, let the deviant rub himself against his plump omega rear until the material separating them was wet and sticky.

When Ciel finally noticed the sermon had come to an end, he stepped up to the desk, pinned the wig to his head with the clips adhered to the false hairline and began to unbutton his shorts, turning around to remain somewhat modest.

"Tut tut… Robin, your undergarments too. For having to be told, why don't you climb up onto the desk and face me to put on your skirt," his teacher teased.

"Sick bastard," Ciel spat under his breath, crawling onto the desk and getting up to his feet. At this height, Druitt came up to him just over mid-thigh, and he made it known, breathing heatedly onto Ciel's skin.

"What's that my spoiled little princess?" Druitt asked, carefully licking his way from kneecap to Ciel's inner thigh.

"I said, 'One day I'll get this mastered,' Sir," he lied, gently pushing the teacher's face aside so that he could hitch the skirt up. All he wanted to do was jab him in eyes- he fantasized about it, of seeing the blonde on the floor in fetal position, howling in agony, clutching his face… He was just so damned tired of watching his teacher mentally undress him every single day.

Ciel thought about it long enough so that when he came out of his reverie, the skirt was in place. As was customary, Druitt _had_ to pull it up, examine his pretty, pink omega cock and comment on how much lovelier it would be if it weren't so… flaccid. _A real omega_, he told Ciel, _was always ready for their mate_. As if Ciel wanted a mate when _this_ was what he'd have to look forward to.

He was offered a manicured hand and descended, only to be turned around and pushed chest first against the desk. "Stay there," the teacher instructed, then pulled out pumpkin-spiced and cinnamon candles from another drawer and lit them. It was a shame really, they would mask the smell of Druitt's arousal, and maybe a bit of Ciel's degradation, but more than that, they would turn him off all the pastries and coffees offered this time of year - not like he could afford any.

Once the candles had burned for a solid minute, he felt Druitt's clad hardness push against his cheeks, hips rolling and snapping as the alpha teacher grunted. The skirt hiked itself up higher with the constant friction, and he was forced to pull it down, to keep it down. The dampness that resulted on Druitt's end from these sessions disgusted him and he wanted no evidence left on his body afterwards.

"Make noises," the teacher ordered.

And Ciel panted, pushing air forcibly from his lungs. He whined a little too, not for effect, but because his hips were being slammed repeatedly into the desk's edge with every hard thrust and rub from behind. Once again, he'd be left bruised and would have to resort to sponge baths to hide it from the other omegas during communal shower times.

But he took the marks and discolorations with as much dignity as he could with his eyes closed and face pressed against the grainy wood surface; if he didn't, if he _told_, Druitt would go to Mother Superior, would tell her that Ciel had been coming onto him like the unpure omega Whore of Babylon that he was. She would believe him. Alphas always stuck together. Then he would be expelled. One chance; that's all you had if you were born to breed. He needed his education. Needed to be able to get a job (no matter how meager) and move away from _New Beginnings_, the orphanage where his parents had dumped him once... well, it was sufficient to say that they had abandoned him.

"One day this'll trigger your heat, Robin," Druitt growled, aggressively fingering Ciel's hips as he forced them back. iMore bruises/i. "And… and…" _Finally, he was close, the stuttering asshole_. He kicked Ciel's feet apart and bent his knees a bit so he could drive his clothed cock between Ciel's legs, causing him to bounce involuntarily on his toes. "And… once you're in heat… you'll beg for me to fill you with my seed... M_mmn... fuckkkk_."

Ciel swallowed the bile that rose into his mouth and squeezed his eyes tight, letting the teacher ride out his orgasm, before he pulled away, walked around the desk and located his shorts. He slipped them on under the skirt, and once securely fastened, shucked out of the costume, leaving it a crumpled heap on the floor. Druitt stumbled around the furniture, picked up the skirt and smelled it immediately, body still trembling from his post-orgasmic chill.

"Just so you know, I hate you," Ciel told him, throwing his book bag over his shoulder and making his way towards the door, foot tapping as he waited for Druitt to get his shit together so that he could unlatch it. A minute later he did, and as he walked over to him, the noticeable dark splotch at his crotch on his tanned pants revived Ciel's nausea.

"Just so you know, I don't care," the teacher told him, opening the door and pushing him out of the classroom before locking it again.

He was glad Druitt's class was last one for the day; that way, when he'd emerge late from room 121, the hallway was pretty much deserted. He made his way to his locker, feet shuffling, eyes trained on the floor. He passed two individuals, whom by their smell were definitely bonded mates. P_oor omega_, he thought, _might as well quit school so you can focus on cooking, cleaning and making babies_. He wanted none of it. Wanted someone to cook _for_ him, clean _for_ him. He didn't want babies. Didn't like them one bit and resented the fact that he was expected to just because he had lost playing the genetic lottery.

He wasn't at all surprised by the tag that greeted him upon reaching his locker. He took out a tissue from his back pocket and wiped the smeared substance that had left **SLUT** scrawled diagonally across it. He sighed, needing a few more to scrub the metal surface, occasionally spitting into the tissue to help remove it. If the sisters saw it… expulsion.

Seven minutes and a sore wrist later, he threw on his jacket, not because it was cold, but more so to cover up for the walk home. He was lucky he did. A group of alphas, led by Baldroy followed him most of the way, catcalling him, one threatening to knot him on the sidewalk, another saying that he could make it so that Ciel couldn't walk the rest of the way to his Whore House. He ignored them, taking the opportunity to cut through an alleyway when they started fighting over who would claim the lovely little _thing_ first.

He was a _thing._

He sighed, pushing the flimsy screen door open, letting it bang the adjacent wall and took the steps two at a time, reaching his bedroom on the second floor without having seen any of his housemates.

They had very little freedom at the orphanage. Absolutely no privacy. Sure, they each had their rooms, but no doors; everyone got to listen while someone was getting their heats relieved by hired help when the time came. He would kill for someone to create that kind of distraction now so that he wouldn't be bothered for the evening.

He sank to the floor and pulled out a large, Latin leather-bound tome from under his bed. He'd found it in the school library just the other day when he'd managed to skive off prayer time at the chapel.

"What'cha doin'?" a blonde head poked inside just as Ciel was about to open the book.

"Finny!" Ciel exclaimed, hand on his heart as it thumped hard beneath his ribs. He sat upon the book, trying to hide it; he was sure he wasn't allowed to remove it from the library much less the school. "N-not much. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just heard you run up the stairs. I was worried about you. Are you alright?" the kind-faced boy inquired.

Ciel nodded, though he wasn't. Still, the way Finny carded his fingers through his matted hair, blunt nails raking his scalp in an effort to soothe him was appreciated. He closed his eyes and felt nothing but their pressure.

"Suitors coming tonight," Finny informed Ciel, his hands drifting lower down his neck until they found his shoulders and massaged them gently. "They were the ones here last week that showed an interest in Johanne and Doll. They might fetch a nice administrative fee if they're _adopted_; we might actually be able to make repairs to this dump."

Ciel made a sound to indicate he was listening to Finny, but his mind was making contingency plans. If those two alphas were coming back, they might be bringing more. They would be asked to dress nicely, sit on their beds like good, docile omegas with coy smiles plastered to their faces. He despised it, felt like he was a puppy in a pet store, waiting for someone to take him home, except he didn't want to be selected. The devil he knew at the orphanage was better than whatever nightmares might be waiting for him out there.

Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't put himself through what the others did. Sprawling barely clad on the bed, displaying himself wantonly, rear and shoulders pressed into the hard mattress, back arching, hands fisting sheets, faced flushed to give them a preview. Mewling sounds would filter out of each room, along with the sweet scents of desire, mixed with desperation. By the end of it, they were all exhausted and the sting of rejection weighed heavily on most of them, causing their home to take on a distinct bouquet of sadness. No suitors would come around for a week following a showing.

Some six year ago, after having been dumped there, he simply sat on his bed reading a book and made no eye contact with the alphas who came to call, but he'd learned quickly that not adhering to the pathetic omegan rite meant no access to food or water - and not only to drink, but to wash himself, to brush his teeth. Soon enough, the lack of hygiene was noticeable, took away from his naturally appealing scent and the nuns who ran St-Augustine's Secondary School would beat him harshly for his non-compliance, threatening to have him kicked out of both home and school should he not submit himself to the rules and expectations of the orphanage.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready then?" Ciel asked the other boy, turning his head to look at him, "this might be your _lucky_ day." Finny had come a long way from having been abandoned by the medical lab he'd been bred into for testing purposes. Now he presented well. He was lovely, bright eyes always wide with innocence, and with his body approaching its first heat, his hips had become a little more pronounced, his angles a little softer. Finny was kind. Finny could love little brats and take care of an alpha - he always took care of Ciel. "Go on, I'm fine," he told him. Besides, he needed to be alone.

Finny kissed the top of his head and skipped off towards the stairs that led to the main floor. As he descended, Ciel could hear him humming a pointless song about being chaste and pure and when he could hear him no more, he got on his knees before the large book and opened it where he'd marked a page with a scrap of paper onto which he'd scribbled a translation courtesy of GoogleTranslate; he was lucky some student hadn't logged off, so there would be no chance the content of what he translated could be traced back to him.

The distinct odor of gruel wafted to the second floor and Ciel knew he had roughly twenty minutes to work before his housemates would finish dinner and come get ready.

From between his mattress and the boxspring he removed a knife he'd stashed there last week when he'd begun the failed rituals and as with previous days, he cut into the fleshy part of his palm, a quiet groan the only confirmation that it hurt. He let the blood drip onto the floor in the shape of a pentagram, then a circle around it, as pictured in the book. Once done, he dragged his fingers along the droplets, connecting them until the devil's sign was distinct against the warped, linoleum tiles. At each point of the pentagram, an offering was laid down, a black candle, a black, dead serpent, a handful of musty soil, the masticated seeds of a pomegranate and a serving of chocolate. An odd list to be sure, but one that was easy enough to obtain given his home back onto a wooden area that was often frequented by cats and snakes alike.

In his head, he read the Latin words, cradling his still bleeding hand, now wrapped up with a towel he'd pilfered from the washroom this morning. When he was confident he was pronouncing it well, he cleared his throat and whispered them into the stale air.

In that moment, clouds rolled over the house, blocking out the sun and made everything go pitch black. Commotion could be heard from downstairs; the omegas screamed, bumped into one another looking for a light source or ran outside to see what the problem was. At the very least, he wouldn't be disturbed.

The candle went from laying on its side to floating vertically mid-air, sparked once, twice then illuminated the room.

"What's this?" a guttural voice purred from his bed behind him. Ciel went rigid, held his breath as he felt, rather than saw the tiny hairs lining the nape of his neck stand on end.

There, stretched out and looking quite at ease was a dark figure. Ciel couldn't tell if it was a person or not- there was something somewhat human to it, but it seemed to take on a variety of animal forms as well.

"Are… are you…"

"Yesss," it hissed as it stretched then stood before him.

Ciel got to his feet too, not at all enjoying the oppressive height difference - it made no difference, the figure still loomed over him.

"What a small master," it teased, "What a _weak_ little master. Is it strength you desire? Would you like to grow a few feet? Fill out a bit more?"

"No," Ciel protested, taking a step back. From downstairs he heard their guardian's booming voice. _Think...Think_… he willed his brain. He knew what he wanted, he just hadn't been expecting this to work; not after his other four failed attempts this week.

The demon looked around the space and though he had no human facial features, Ciel could tell he was less than impressed with his surroundings.

"A new home, then? Would you like to live in luxury?" Whatever distance Ciel had put between them, the demon closed the gap. Ciel heard a wet sound emanating from what would likely be its face, like a smacking of lips. It was followed by a low rumble where its chest might be.

"Not that either," Ciel responded, braver this time. More confident.

"Then what?" the demon urged as inky tendrils broke from its form and slithered along his bedroom floor, taking hold of him and pushing him forward until he all but fell into the starless, midnight figure. "Tell me… what is your soul's desire." One of the filaments climbed along his slightly trembling body and tilted his head so that he was looking up at the demon.

A fanged mouth materialized amidst dozens of inhuman eyes appraising him. He whimpered without wanting to, and the devil chuckled at the expense of his mortal fear. A forked tongue swiped the periphery of the orifice containing all those teeth, then unexpectedly whipped itself against Ciel's exposed collarbones.

"Mmm… delicious," the demon groaned as a slippery appendage lapped at the tears of blood weeping from the small gash it had caused. "Anything you want, little master. You're positively intoxicating."

Ciel felt the tendrils squeeze him, almost suffocating in their strength as they pressed him into the unfamiliar form. "I… I want you to keep the alphas away from me."

"All of them? That's quite a few..."

Ciel felt his recently acquired gouge mend itself, along with the one on his hand. "The ones that mean to harm me. To own me."

"Such a request might require quite a bit of labour on my behalf," the demon declared casually, his bottom half assuming a more human form, legs long and dressed in crisp black trousers, feet clad in patent, shiny leather Oxfords. Ciel followed the progression of fabric knitting itself over new flesh.

"Are you not capable? Have I summoned a _weak_ demon?" the omega threw the word back in the devil's face. His reaction was what he was expecting. A growl filled the room, the air from it, making the candle flicker and blowing Ciel's hair back as if by a strong gust of wind. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, gave a start as a handsome face was leering into his own. They were nearly nose to nose and the devil's long fringe and lashes tickled Ciel's face.

"Of course I'm capable," the demon snarled. He smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from the suit jacket he now wore, and peered over Ciel's shoulder to examine his reflection in the window. He licked his top teeth, brushed traces of soot from his angular jawline with his long, slender fingers and winked at himself. "So, how long am I to play the role of bodyguard?"

"Until I am adequately self-sufficient. I refuse to rely on an alpha to do that."

"Oh-ho… you prefer to rely on a hellspawn? What a curious little thing you are," the demon cooed derisively as he tucked the boy's slate hair behind his ear.

"Don't call me a _thing_," Ciel warned, irritated both by the words and the familiarity with which he was touched. The demon's nostrils flared, and he perked up, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips.

"As you wish, but ahhh... you smell like pomegranates young master… food of the dead, how fortuitous," the summoned moaned, rubbing his taut belly, "you'll make a nice little morsel won't you? Speaking of which, we need to talk about payment. The cost of such a contract will be… substantial."

"You want my soul," Ciel muttered. Of course he knew it would come to this. Dealing with evil incarnate would not be a frugal matter, but he was resigned to this course; it was much better than the life he'd led so far and he didn't care much for heaven anyhow.

The demon laughed, and it filled the whole of the house. It shook the walls, shattered windows, made the omegas scream again. The candle in Ciel's room snuffed itself out and he was left in darkness. He gasped when hot breath made contact with his neck, lips mouthing greedily up the side, clawed hands groping the thin fabric at his chest as the demon found his ear. Ciel shuddered, not disgusted, not afraid, but not a feeling he could identify either.

"Goodness no, I'm not that kind of demon. You summoned an incubus, child."

* * *

Author's note:

This is an on-going Sebaciel fic on my AO3 account ( /users/ChromeHoplite).

I have 16 chapters written there so far if you're interested. I"ll be updating it here as well though.

I hope you enjoy it!

Chrome


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark, Ciel planted the heel of his hand into the demon's face and pushed it away from his neck. He felt the tiniest pressure of teeth scraping along the flesh and a tongue wind itself around his fingers.

"Gross. Stop that!" he commanded, pulling himself away from the demon. His small hand hung between them, outstretched and still tethered to the warm, wet muscle, the tip of it flicking his palm ticklishly before letting it go. A shudder made its way up the length of his arm to rock his lithe frame. It shouldn't have been pleasurable, "Filthy creature," he mouthed, a self-deprecating insult rather than one directed to the devil.

The demon obeyed, albeit reluctantly and Ciel wiped his hand surreptitiously on his school uniform.

"Mmm… Just like little pricks, your fingers are. Begging to be milked and licked and fondled. You're mouthwatering, young master, and I'm starving." His eyes flashed and the crimson coal that flickered in them were the only illumination in the room. It reminded Ciel of all those times Finny had stuck a flashlight in front of his face when telling scary stories under the sheets and his features had become momentarily distorted, the natural shadows casting blotches on his adorably freckled face. But the demon was all shadow, black on even darker black. He was exactly what every child feared in the dark - the unknown.

"Just shut up a moment, will you?" Ciel chided. "And I can't see a thing, so fix that before we talk about this nonsense you're spouting." Already three minutes into their acquaintanceship and Ciel couldn't stand the fiend. If the demon was no better than the alphas Ciel hoped he would keep away, how was he supposed to have him nearby for any length of time?

The sound of spit, sopping and stringy, splattering against a soft surface - skin perhaps - made Ciel cringe, and he was abruptly bathed in a warm luminescence as the devil stood before him again, holding a small dancing flame in his left hand.

"If you're referring to my nature," he said condescendingly, smoothing his free hand along the soft curves of Ciel's delicate jawline, "I assure you, child, it's no lie. Though, if you doubt it, I am more than happy to demonstrate."

"God no!" Ciel balked, slapping the incubus' hand away. He heard the crunch of small bones in his hand as he did, and gave a whimper, making his following words somewhat less compelling, "And quit calling me child. You didn't seem to mind sucking my fingers and talking… like that."

"Age hardly matters to a demon; we don't abide by your narrow code of morals," the fiend scoffed.

"Fine, whatever you say; I'm used to your kind - alphas, demons, same shit, different pile," Ciel said dispassionately cradling his broken hand. "But I didn't summon an incubus. I was summoning Andromalius, the punishing demon."

The devil laughed again, an annoying laugh, a grating, arrogant laugh and Ciel wished he would stop. "Oh, young master, I'm fond of you already. Like most kin your age, I imagine you relied on technology to translate the Latin text for you? The word Scelerisque that you interpreted as chocolate, was meant to be Vice. You know, like Horace's Ode, integer vitae scelerisque purus, upright of life and free from vice, not upright of life and free from chocolate. Fortunately for you, it is I that comes for chocolate."

"Fantastic," Ciel digressed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his good hand and expelling an exasperated breath. "Listen, I've tried summoning four demons, and you're the only one that's answered; so what is it you want as payment? I imagine it's something depraved."

The demon purred its contentment at the taste of the mortal's palpable discomfort, "It'll be positively carnal. All the indecency you could imagine. I'll even throw in some debauchery and decadence, but only because I like you, little omega," he said wagging his finger at Ciel with mock affection. "I promise, you'll love every moment of it."

"I doubt that very much. I don't respond well to um… intimacy, of any sort."

The demon crushed the flame in his hand, long claws cutting into his palm, mincing the heat until it was reduced to thousands of embers, which he blew skywards. Ciel's room could have been the outdoors with an abundance of far-away stars glittering and offering up their light. "I would make it so that you do," the incubus crooned seductively. A comforting aroma that Ciel could actually taste, something like warm milk and honey befell them. He wasn't so tense anymore, and when the devil's tendrils reached out and enveloped him, he didn't resist much. "Let me whet your appetite, omega, you won't regret it."

The incubus angled his head, regarding him lecherously as he brought Ciel's broken hand to his lips and planted a series of deceptively chaste kisses to it. Its coolness eased the throbbing ache and soon it was pleasantly numb. Ciel flexed his newly healed fingers under the demon's mouth, tempted to inflict his own brand of pain with his meager fist, then decided against it; the bastard would likely not feel anything or to simply repair himself.

They continued this game, the devil dragging his inhuman mouth and tongue over Ciel's flesh in an attempt to seduce his prey and Ciel resisting the urge not to mewl and drop to his knees.

"You've made your point," he said, trying to prevent just that and denying the incubus a prolonged taste. The 'Where's Ciel?' coming from the guardian downstairs carried up to his room and he went involuntarily rigid. He knew demons kept their names to themselves, and he himself would have liked to have done the same. Now he felt ill at ease, at a disadvantage that this information has been divulged.

The devil grinned sheepishly, correctly assessing the shift in mood detectable in the vaguely tart scent. "Well, what do you say, Ciel? In exchange for my protection from the big bad alphas, you offer me… sustenance."

"No."

"No?" the demon echoed, unable to suppress the sound of surprise that shook his voice.

"No. Why would I agree to that before seeing what you're capable of. I need proof that you're as good as you say," Ciel proposed. He heard a set of feet coming up the stairs, the bright spheres of a flashlight being swung left to right, bobbing in the empty space before it.

Ciel took a fistful of the demon's crisp dress shirt and pulled him down so their faces were level. The incubus gasped melodramatically, breath hitching, then bathing Ciel's heart-shaped face with warmth. The boy licked his parted lips expectantly, and was not disappointed by the lingering flavour. "Don't be such a thot, pay attention. In minutes, some alphas are coming over to peruse our inventory of omegas. That should provide you with an opportunity to show off. Now get out of here," Ciel ordered the incubus, releasing him.

Immediately, Ciel was flung back onto his bed, head hitting the wall and as the lights came back on, everything went black.

When Ciel came to, he was chilled. His window having somehow shattered, allowed for a biting, September breeze to whistle through his room. He shivered on his bed and it was only when he looked for his blanket to warm himself that he noticed he'd been divested of most of his clothing.

He tried to recall how he'd gotten to this state, wearing silky, pastel blue, low-riding panties and camisole to match, bound and splayed on a bare bed. He was sure he'd not worn this of his own volition; such outfits were reserved for - and his heart sank at the thought of it. The alphas were here. He could smell them, their arousal thick in the air. Whines carried from the other rooms, and mattresses creaked and groaned as the omegas shifted restlessly on them. Ciel wondered if they were also tied. He pictured Finny bound, struggling against his restraints and both a whimper and the distinct smell of upset seeped out of him.

He tried his best to keep quiet; the last thing he wanted was to show the alphas he was weak but he also did not want to challenge them openly, such creatures were fond of breaking the spirits of those individuals.

There were four of them by the sounds of it. One of them had demanded Johanne moan, two different alphas growled at one another when they both decided to visit the room adjacent to his own, and the fourth, he saw with his own eyes.

The bastard's eyes, a clouded over brown, stared blankly into his room; it was as though he saw right through Ciel.

"That one's quiet," one of the growling alphas told the one peering into his room as he came up to stand beside him to have a look.

Neither said a thing. A renewed gust of wind blew violently through the broken window and carried with it the slight scent of chocolate. He gasped and his eyes went wide.

He'd been so bewildered waking up like this that it had pushed the devil from his thoughts. He fought against his restraints, sure now why the alphas had been muted - that bloody pentagram in the center of his room with satanic book open next to it was likely the culprit.

By the time Ciel managed to get to his elbows and crane his neck to see over his bed to discover the evidence of his summoning was gone, the alphas had lost interest in whatever they'd been staring at and moved onto the next room.

He waited another twenty-five minutes before the redheaded guardian came to free him, but in that time, he'd simply laid there, quietly trying to deflect the scent of aggressive desperation that polluted his home.

"You were good today, my little nuisance. You didn't score yourself an alpha, but at least there were no complaints about your lack of showmanship," Grell told him, finally untying the silk scarf at his right foot. "Hmm… that's strange. I would have imagined with what you were said to have been doing that your wrists and ankles would have been rubbed raw. Oh well. You missed dinner earlier, so you'll have to wait until breakfast to eat." And with that last bit of information, Grell left.

Ciel stared after the guardian's tall, retreating figure, confused by the praise and vague description of his performance. He hadn't done anything but lay there completely dumbfounded.

The omegas had begun chatting between themselves, wishing ill of Doll who had been escorted out by one of the alphas and consoling a crying Johanne who had been looked over once again and punished harshly for what Grell perceived as the omega's failure to be properly seductive.

Ciel couldn't take it. The anguish, the tears, the jealousy, the phony soothing and encouragement… all the bullshit that came with and was expected of being an omega. He stripped off his garments in favour of old sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips and a zip up hoodie and snuck to the first floor and out the back door without being seen.

Night had finally fallen and Ciel felt the glowing eyes of tiny wildlife following him down the familiar path into the forest. The crackle of dead leaves under his bare feet, the crunch of their dryness, further accentuated his increasing despondency and continued withdrawal from the world he knew. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he, that he barely registered a second set of footfalls among the decaying forest floor.

"Did I pass the test to your satisfaction, young master?" the incubus inquired, falling into step with him.

Ciel was not shocked by his sudden appearance, the demon was no different than the serpents who crossed his path without warning. Instead of answering the query, he retorted with one of his own. "Did you dress me like that? Did you get a good eyeful, you lecherous bastard?"

The demon smiled suggestively, fangs biting into his bottom lip. "I did quite enjoy your unconscious form being manipulated like a ragdoll, limbs malleable and mostly obedient. Though you do have a problem with submissiveness, don't you Ciel? Even in oblivion, you refused to give up all control. Your efforts to fight off the freakish red-clad alpha from costuming you were valiant."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Ciel spat out the side of his mouth, refusing to make eye contact with the incubus. He was ashamed that anyone had seen him so vulnerable.

"I'm nothing if not a voyeur, little omega," the demon said, giving him a bow.

Ciel walked on, leaving the dark figure behind. He stopped at the great oak tree in what he assumed was the middle of the forest and leaned against it. "So you failed your test," he said airily, looking up at the thick canopy where the moonlight scarcely made it through.

"How?" the demon challenged, tone dangerous and almost inhuman. Ciel felt hands pinning him to the rough bark as crimson shone bright in the demon's otherwise black orbs.

"You didn't stop Grell," Ciel told him frankly, shoulders trying to shrug under the weight of the demon's hands.

The incubus growled, his displeasure made obvious as he sneered the following, "My contract states that I am to save you from alphas. This one meant you no harm. They meant only to humiliate you."

"That's harmful, you sack of shit! Especially when it's been going on for years!" Ciel roared, overtaking the demon in his ferocity. The incubus stepped back and appraised him, seemingly impressed by his outburst.

"Fine, fine, Mea culpa. Humiliation bad. A happy master good."

"Don't set your sights so high, I'm not likely to ever be happy either," Ciel grumbled petulantly, folding his arms over his chest. "So how'd you do it? Why is everyone under the assumption that I put on a good show?"

"It was a simple enough glamour," the demon explained flippantly, "but…"

"But?"

"After six months of imposed fasting, I am feeling somewhat... depleted. If you're expecting me to take you on, you'll need to feed me before I attempt to fend off your aggressors. So what do you say? Shall we finalize this covenant? If not, I'm afraid I'll need to go in search of another master."

It might not have been a threat, but Ciel interpreted it as such. He'd appreciated not having been groped and gawked at by the four alphas and the thought of having to go back to living that way was out of the question. "Alright. How do we do this?"

The demon was on Ciel a fraction of a breath later, the hoodie's zipper mangled beyond repair and his sweatpants were already being tugged down.

"Stop… stop that!" Ciel commanded, kicking wildly at the air before him. The incubus had retreated, was crouching, spitting and snarling like he was ready to pounce on him again. Still, he had stopped.

The demon was more humane than the alphas.

"Tell me what we need to do, don't just do it," he instructed, putting a hand up in warning like he would to talk to a vicious dog.

"I NEED TO BE FED!" The demon screeched. Birds overhead left their perches in search of somewhere safer and the scuttling on the ground came to a halt as though those causing the noise were frozen in place.

"I get that, but you're not fucking me; so you better have a plan B, demon. If you don't, I'm walking," he quipped, sounding more confident than he felt. Already, Ciel had learned that the demon could be taught, that he obeyed commands and now, he wanted to see if he could be bargained with.

"Don't," the fiend implored, slowly advancing on him as though he'd hurt the omega, "Don't go. I just need… I need…"

The way the words spilled from the demon's lips reminded Ciel of a siren's call. His voice was a low, hypnotic timbre, compelling, smooth like the chocolate scent that clung to him. "What do you need?" he urged, a little breathless as the incubus fell to his knees before him, nose pressed against the fabric of his sweatpants, inhaling his omegan scent.

"Your essence," he solicited, looking up from under long, sooty lashes, moaning and eyes rolling back when he brushed Ciel's hardening cock. "just a bit… master. Just take it out, I don't even need to touch it."

"You feed off my…"

"Don't judge me," the demon snapped, "your food isn't any more appetizing." His clawed hand reached for Ciel's and guided it to the mortal's crotch, where his sweats were already tenting.

Ciel grunted, the contact was firm and decisive and because it was his own hand, wanting. He pursed his lips, not wanting to let on that he could actually take pleasure in this. He looked up, as he pushed against the strain of his clothed cock and felt it spring back when he relieved the pressure.

"That's it," the incubus encouraged, sliding his free hand along the side of Ciel's slender leg. "That's it, hold it for me, let me see the shape of it," he supplicated, curling the omega's fingers around his arousal. He gripped it in a tight fist and both the boy and devil sighed at the same time. He heard a rumble deep in the incubus' chest, and felt his hand knead its way to his hip then around to the swell of his backside against the tree. A claw poked inside the waistband and pulled down, scratching along the flesh until his rear was exposed to the cool night air.

"I can't do this," Ciel told him honestly, fully anticipating another demonic tantrum, "I never… I haven't…"

"I know," the demon purred, smacking his lips, "you smell so virginal. Tainted yes, but not spoiled. Touch yourself for me."

A small part of his brain told him he was bewitched by the demon, the rest of him didn't care. It felt nice to just enjoy the feel of his hand on his sex, without any guilt. "Okay," he gave in, head lolling to the right as he looked down at him, "tell me what to do."

Already, the fingers of one hand were fully wrapped around his pretty little cock, while the other hand timidly shielded the sight from the incubus' view. The fiend moved it out of the way and kept it pinned to the tree.

"First, don't hide yourself from me, I want to watch as you bring your hand up," he prompted, "yes, like that, and over the head, good boy. Now go back down."

Ciel obeyed, and flinched, unused to the sensation. It seemed dryer than he imagined. Reading his expression correctly, the demon spat in Ciel's occupied hand, the substance oily, viscous, a glimmering black, spilling through his fingers as it dripped onto his cock. It was immediately soothing, tingling the skin stretched along his length and made it easier for him to slide his palm up and down.

"Tighten your grip, squeeze it here," the incubus instructed as Ciel neared the head again. Under the devil's lubricant, his swollen member turned an angry red and wept from the tip. The seeping pearly substance ran down his arousal, mixed with the wetness already in his hand and he gave a small whimper, head shooting back as he felt his arousal throb in his hand.

"It feels good doesn't it?" the incubus asked.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, panting as his knees shook where he stood.

"Oh dear, look at you, you can barely stand on your own. You're like a little colt aren't you?" the devil said in an attempt to provoke him. It worked.

"I… I…"

"You what, hmm? You want me to help, little omega?" And the devil didn't wait for him to answer.

Abruptly, Ciel was turned, stood facing the tree, one hand reaching out to balance himself as his feet were spread apart and he found his rump resting on the demon's thigh. It was worse this way. Much worse. In this position, the incubus' breath was on his neck, dampening the skin, raising tiny hairs. In this position, he heard every animalistic sound, every crude, keening lament.

The devil wasn't at all like the teacher, pushing his bulge against him. Instead, Ciel was the one abusing him, using him, grinding him as he pumped his cock, pushing his hips forward and back to fist himself.

"Faster, young master," he insisted, hands running down Ciel's rib cage, feeling each protuberance of bone, then settling just below his waist. His words were hot against Ciel's ear, teeth skimming the shell, "and harder, go harder."

Ciel pinched his eyes shut and a drawn-out, broken moan left his lips as he tilted his head back. The demon swallowed the sound, mouth hovering inches from his own and buried it deep in his core.

"More," the fiend demanded, and Ciel felt the aura behind him shift and grow in strength. "Mmn… my perfect little omega, you want so desperately to be in control don't you? To be the one fucking a tight heat. A hand gripping your sex, squeezing and pumping, sweat and spit pooling at your base as you scream for release. Or, your beautiful prick drilling into my mouth, sucked, licked and devoured, emptying yourself down my throat… Ooh -what's this?"

The devil knew perfectly well what it was! Slick, warm and wet making its way down the back of his thighs, saturating the demon's trousers. He tried to pull away, ashamed and was reprimanded for it.

"No. Stay omega. Come for me, feed me, sate me. Delicious. Mouthwatering little master."

Ciel felt something wet hit the nape of his neck as the devil spoke into it; saliva ran the length of his spine inside his sweat-drenched hoodie as a large hand wrapped itself around his small one and jerked him in hard, sure strokes.

"Where?" Ciel rasped, incoherent with desire. So close, body tensing, hips moving erratically as his small frame trembled.

"Your hands. I want them filthy with your sin."

"Hah… Ahhh... I'm com...I'm coming…" Ciel whined, and the demon let go of his hand and clutched him to his chest, feeling the omega's heart pound under his fingers, delicate body convulsing as he whimpered and fussed and moaned.

Ciel's cock gave a final twitch as he milked it one last time into his sodden, shaky hand and before he could say another word, the tired limb came up of its own volition. The pearly essence spilled from his palm, flowing in converging paths down his arm, only to be greedily lapped up by the devil. Slurping, hungry sounds consumed Ciel's attention as his fingers were pried apart by a familiar forked tongue. In under a minute, not a spot of his release was left save for on his sensitive, spent cock, which he tucked back into his sweatpants. Even the slick seemed to be gone from the demon's attire, and he could only guess as to how the incubus had made that happen.

"Satisfied?" he asked the devil, turning in the direction from which he'd come and started stumbling back home, weak from his efforts.

"You have no idea, young master," the demon answered almost whimsically. "I feel renewed. Strong and ready to serve you," and without warning, the demon scooped up his charge in his arms and ran with him, tendrils crackling behind them like sparks ready to ignite.

"I can walk," Ciel grouched petulantly, tucking his face in the demon's chest as his arms looped around his neck.

"You shouldn't have to."

By the time he'd returned to the orphanage, the door had been locked and barred and Ciel caught sight of a few prowling alphas sniffing around for a desperate omega in heat from within. The demon thought both scenarios amusing and told the boy not to concern himself with either problem. Given the window was still not repaired (and it wasn't likely to be in time for winter), the demon merely lept to the sill, careful of the broken glass still contouring the edges and deposited his young master in his bed.

"I will see to the alphas outside. Sleep well," he bid him, and he was gone.

Ciel couldn't be sure in his current state, still high from his own pheromones, drunk on the spicy-sweet scent of chocolate and tired beyond belief, but he thought he heard yelping and begging from two stories down before he drifted to sleep.

The next day was much the same as the others, except that he felt… optimistic. As he put on his uniform, he wondered how the demon would be able to prevent anything from happening. Of course, he could stalk him to and from St-Augustine's, but he was uncertain about how well he would be able to carry out his orders inside the school. He supposed it wasn't his problem to worry about these trivialities; if the demon failed him, the covenant was broken and he would be owed nothing.

He hitched his bag over his shoulder and walked to school without incident. Even the short distance from the main entrance to his locker was drama-free. It was odd though, the school was usually bustling with energy in the morning; today he passed maybe a dozen students too busy having shushed conversations to pay him any mind. It wasn't exam time, it definitely wasn't the weekend, he wasn't late, nor was there a special event going on today.

Where the hell was everyone?

He was so unsettled by this turn of events that it took him three tries to get the combination to his lock. When he finally did, he pushed it open and it slammed, echoing down the otherwise empty hall. He fished out his physics book, his English novel, a pencil case and heard it.

Fanfare.

He peeked from behind the locker door and saw alphas drop to their knees, Ronald was submitting himself by completely exposing his neck. Others were hollering and howling, showing their allegiance to a new alpha. A stronger alpha.

Whoever this alpha was, they'd caused a much more potent stench than that at his home after suitor visits. Ciel shut his locker, surprised by the lack of draw towards what the others, alphas and omegas alike, found so alluring, so he stood there and waited for it to find him.

And it did. Moments later.

There he was. The big dumb incubus, coming down the stairs, arms draped with omegas, their paws all over him, some crying for his attention, while others were content to simply bask in his presence.

He looked younger than when he'd summoned him, more vital, more attractive; perhaps it was the effects of having been fed, or maybe another glamour to appeal to his age group. He wore his uniform like it had been made for him specifically, but with his tie hanging loosely around his neck and his shirtsleeves rolled up to put his forearms on display. Their eyes locked on one another and the demon strode confidently towards him, brushing off his fanclub. When two of them tried to follow, he growled menacingly at them and they backed off, offended that the new alpha on campus would be remotely interested in what the pathetic orphan had to offer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel asked under his breath.

"I'm new to St-Augustine's," he told him, extending his hand as though in introduction, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's eyebrows rose, disappearing somewhere under his slate, shaggy fringe, "Sebastian Michaelis, the French inquisitor? Very funny. You're in a Catholic school, the nuns will have a field day with that."

Sebastian seemed to inflate at the very idea and a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth. "Mmm… Nuns, you say?" the devil purred, licking his lips, "I love holy sisters. They try so hard to be chaste, but they crumble at the slightest attention." Ciel noticed him getting excited, like the incubus was trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet as he went on, "And they cry to their Lord, begging for forgiveness as they're being filled... Whores, the lot of them!"

Ciel couldn't be sure, but when a nearby student gasped and broke into a fit of giggles, he thought they might have been overheard. It took every bit of restraint he had not to rub his own temples at the sheer stupidity exhibited by his protector. And since he hadn't known that the incubus would pull such a ridiculous stunt as to show up at his school, he didn't have the foresight to properly instruct him on how to behave.

How on earth was he going to get him alone without raising suspicions; it's not as though an omega could simply drag an alpha, nay, the newly crowned King of alphas, into a nearby closet for a bit of privacy. Such a bold move would be scandalous, would give him the kind of reputation he'd been trying to avoid. And letting himself be dragged off by one would make it seem permissible for other alphas to do it as well.

Infuriating, piece of shit demon!

The tartness of Ciel's natural aroma took a sour turn as his mood darkened. It had yet to reach the proximal student body, but when Sebastian's mouth opened to speak, then paused to collect his thoughts, Ciel knew that even though he was not concerned, the demon was at the very least curious as to the shift.

Despite his better judgement, Ciel dropped to his knees before the incubus, imitating so many of the omegas in their midst and was glad when Sebastian followed suit, hands busying themselves to pick up the books that had spilled onto the floor from Ciel's bag.

"We need to talk, alone," Ciel gritted through his teeth, lips unmoving so the others couldn't make out what he was saying, "and don't just carry me off either." His tone held in it a menace that promised no feeding should the demon fuck this up.

"Poor little darling," Sebastian cooed out loud, the back of his hand stroking the side of Ciel's face with mock affection, "do I make you feel weak?"

Ciel recoiled, his face backing inches away from the incubus' hand; the same hand that came up seconds later, snapping its fingers twice at the nearest alpha.

"Give me your drink," Sebastian commanded, eyes never leaving Ciel as the alpha in question not only gave the demon his raspberry lemonade, but uncapped it for him as well with a "just keep it," tumbling from his mouth.

With an audience around them, Sebastian didn't so much as hesitate in thumbing Ciel's lips apart, telling him to "open wide because I've got something big for you" and pressed the bottle to them, rather forcefully. Before Ciel could refuse, the drink was tipped forward and he coughed and sputtered, choking on the quick influx of fluid.

It dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, staining his shirt and Sebastian's with pinkish splotches. "That's a shame, pretty," he mocked Ciel in front of his peers, most of which were laughing, "if you can't handle that, how are you ever going to fit my knot down your throat?"

A collective Ooooo… echoed down the hall and when Sebastian turned to glare at the source, it quieted. He grinned toothily when he stood and held his hand out to Ciel, "The least I can do is accompany you as you wash your shirt and mine. Show me where the nearest sink is." And because the demon was a slut for any kind of attention, he unbuttoned his shirt in plain sight, removed it and tossed it atop Ciel's bag, leaving his tie and flimsy undershirt to cling to his well-sculpted human form.

"Come," the incubus crooned, beckoning him with a finger. Ciel was pretty sure he heard a few gut-level moans from nearby omegas, due to the sheer lecherousness the single word held.

He followed, purposefully keeping his gaze downcast, not out of submission, but to avoid seeing what it was the rest of St-Augustine was staring after. He looked fixedly at the floor, noticing where the grey and red zigzag pattern that decorated the linoleum was most worn and where the school colours had been rubbed off altogether by the time they turned the corner into an empty hall. They continued in silence and his eyes fell on the heel of Sebastian's expensive black loafers and rode up, most unwillingly, chasing the bottom pleat of the grey trouser. The fabric was not like his own, or anyone else's; though it looked like polyester, it behaved more like silk over flawless marble. It was hypnotic. Soothing.

And he almost got lost in it until he crashed into the back of him.

"You might not be able to see them, but I have eyes at the back of my head young master, and I know what yours were focused on," the incubus teased, standing before a door with the nameplate reading Utility closet and the sign beneath it Not for Students: God is watching. They both chuckled when the devil read it out loud, then with a flourish of his hand, the lock clicked as if he'd had a key and the door swung open.

Ciel had barely stepped over the threshold when he found himself turned around and pushed up against the wall. The bucket and mop had been forced aside to make room for his passage. His body rose from the floor, legs flailing about, and the buttons of his shirt popped off of their own accord, one at a time.

"Food!" the demon growled inhumanly when Ciel's head bumped the ceiling, bringing his crotch perfectly level with Sebastian's face. Claws slashed at the worn leather belt securing the omega's pants in place and he grabbed at them just as they fell away from his hips.

"No! Not food!" he admonished Sebastian like a bad dog, smacking him on the nose. And like a dog, the demon whined, long and drawn out, letting the human come back to his feet, completely unaffected by the plaintive display. He nuzzled the boy's neck just behind his ear, sniffing him hungrily, the warm air from his nose tickling Ciel and raising tiny hairs.

"Get off me, you moron," Ciel protested, one fist gripping the roots of Sebastian's thick mane and yanking back as the other hand pushed aggressively against his windpipe.

"Why did you want to be alone if not to let me taste you," Sebastian scolded, and his long demon's tongue darted from between sharp canines, feasting on the dew-like perspiration that covered Ciel's exposed chest. "I knew," he said arrogantly between licks, "I knew master would start to crave his incubus. It always happens."

Ciel caught the wet, slithering forked muscle, twisted it twice around his index finger and urged Sebastian to look up at him. "Well it hasn't happened yet! So just -"

"I disagree, master," Sebastian interrupted with a razored smile stretching devilishly from ear to ear.

The omega's breath hitched as the incubus' hand slid between his thighs and cupped his growing stiffness, thumb seeking heat and pressing onto the head, rubbing small circles over his clothes.

"That's not intentional! I can't control when that happens!" Ciel fumed, voice a little higher than what was normal, and when he tried to slap Sebastian's hand away, the demon caught it, and replaced his own hand over the omega's dick with the boy's, as if to prove to him that the hardness there was more than a simple stirring.

"Ask me if I care," Sebastian whispered. It was clear by the way he began to force Ciel's hand up and down his own covered length that he most certainly did not.

"Let go!" Ciel hissed, hand jerking upwards over and over, trying to pry it out of the incubus' painful grip.

"No," Sebastian growled, tearing at the seams of Ciel's trousers down his right leg for better access. "You made me work hard last night; I disposed of three alphas prowling about your residence. One could not walk on his own when I had finished and had to be carried by his friend, who could no longer see. And the third, well, she woke up in a different state this morning. I'm famished after putting in all that effort."

Instinctively, Ciel's knee came up, swiftly, with strength and accuracy. The demon's face fell into the crook of the omega's neck as he crumpled and gave a reflexive cry. And yet, Ciel's leg did not come down. It was as though it was stuck mid-air. "What the…"

"Yes! Yes!" Sebastian groaned, teeth biting down into Ciel's shoulder to dampen the sound, "Right there, master! Do it again. Harder this time."

The good news was that the incubus' hand had let go of the omega, so he wasn't molesting himself anymore. Conversely, the long, clawed hands were at either sides of Ciel's body, trapping him there as the boy's knee moved against Sebastian's crotch of its own volition. It rubbed against the soft-firm swellings of the incubus' balls and instead of backing away like a normal person would, Sebastian met each and every grinding shot with a sigh and a moan.

Ciel laughed, changing his tactic since the demon wasn't responding to his orders. "Do you know how utterly and completely absurd you look now?" He spat, plastering a tight-lipped grin to his face. "Pathetic, pitiful and needy. No wonder you had to resort to such a feeble contract. Who else but a downtrodden omega would tolerate this behaviour from a demon?" He knew at any minute Sebastian could tear him to pieces; that the hands now gripping his shoulders as he rut forcefully into Ciel's knee, had the strength to rip his midsection apart so that all the custodian would find when he returned would be a lifeless body drained of fluid with its entrails spilled across the floor. "Can't even go twenty-four hours without feeding…"

Sebastian stopped and Ciel's foot was released. The omega straightened up, and the demon's head stayed hidden, warming Ciel's flesh through his shirt at first, then burning and singeing away the material until Ciel realized that the heat was not from Sebastian's breath, but rather from his embarrassed, flushed skin.

"It's not that I can't go twenty-four hours, I just don't want to. I'll always be hungry for you little omega. We're tethered until the end of this contract and while other nourishment would sustain me, it is yours that I will always crave most," Sebastian confided, his words clear despite the fact that he was mouthing them against Ciel's flesh.

"Then why don't you just glamour me or whatever you call it? You know… to get what you want?"

"Your willing submission is best, young master. It tastes the sweetest on my tongue. I can coerce you, beg you, persuade you to fuel your desire… but your lack of consent renders the meal... less palatable," Sebastian's head came up, and when it did, so did his large, inhuman hand - around Ciel's throat, claws tapping as they touched at the back. When he spoke this time, it was with a not-so-subtle threat, "But do not kid yourself, Ciel, taking you against your will, would still fill my belly."

Ciel tried to protest, but fell completely silent as his airflow was cut off. The need to swallow, frequently and harder came next, followed by his brain telling him to clutch at his throat to remove the obstruction. And as his nails bit into solid demonic flesh, the omega developed a brand new fear: that he would be the unwilling subject of necrophilia.

For the first time since being manhandled by Sebastian, a strong, distressed aroma filled the tiny space. He blinked, wet eyelashes fluttering and distorting the handsome, maniacal face before him; he willed himself to keep his eyes wide for fear that once they closed, they would not reopen.

"Do we understand one another, omega?" the demon asked, removing the pressure from Ciel's throat so he could actually speak.

"Yes," Ciel croaked, gratefully gulping lungfuls of air.

"Very well. Now if you didn't drag me here to feed me, what is it you wanted?" Sebastian asked arrogantly, hands running along Ciel's leg, stitching his trousers back up, then working on his tarnished shirt.

"To question you. Why are you even here? And why am I not picking up on your alpha scent the way the others are?"

Sebastian nodded, considering what had been asked. He wiped the darkening bruises around Ciel's throat with the tips of his fingers, erasing the evidence of his threat and smoothed the omega's silken hair, parting it so that both his lovely eyes were visible. "Why I thought that was obvious, young master. I'm here to protect you, to make sure you remain unharmed. What kind of contractor would I be if I couldn't do that? And as to why you can't even detect traces of my scent, I have a theory."

"And that is…" Ciel inquired, thoroughly annoyed by the demon's smugness.

Once his master was patched up to his satisfaction, Sebastian tipped Ciel's head back with his finger under his chin and held his defiant gaze."It's not like my scent is the first you can't pick up or appreciate… I'm inclined to believe it's because you're broke beyond repair. You know this, you feel it here, don't you?" His hand trailed to the omega's chest at his solar plexus and he made the heat spread there to intensify the crumbling feeling already surging through the boy. "That's what happens when abandonment weighs so heavily on the heart. Not good enough for Mother and Father? And there was a twin too, wasn't there? It must be difficult bearing that kind of guilt, knowing your parents didn't want you to be the one to survive? What a failed legacy for poor Vincent Phantomhive."

"You've done your research," Ciel snarled, lowering his center of gravity, poised in a semi-crouch to punish, to attack the demon for his words; Sebastian merely regarded him with interest, inclining his head, inviting the omega's wrath. His sweetened arousal overtook Ciel's distress and in that moment, he knew he was being lied to. "I pick up scents just fine. And your alpha one is just a glamour, which is why I'm unaffected. You need to tone it the fuck down for everyone else, do I make myself clear?" He rose again and pushed past Sebastian, unlocking the door to show him this conversation was nearing its end. "And while I'm at it, stop running you mouth off, about nuns or anything else. You need to keep a low profile or people will get suspicious. Now what classes do you have?"

Sebastian wet his lips, enticed by the little omega's misplaced authority. A new shirt materialized over his upper half and he followed Ciel, who hitched his bag over his shoulder and led them out the closet, first making sure that nobody was lingering in the halls. "I'm not sure. It's whatever you have young master, shall I accompany y-"

"No. Just show up on time. Sister Francis hands out detentions if you're a microsecond late." And with that, Ciel made his way to the third floor.

It was seven minutes after the bell rang that Sebastian had decided to come waltzing into History class, entourage hanging off him like they had earlier that morning. The teacher said nothing, but her displeasure was indisputable; the chalk snapped between her fingers, bringing to a halt notes on the Cold War era she'd been scribbling onto the blackboard. She never turned to face them, but the alpha nun's hackles were up as she addressed the offending party.

"Please take a seat and be quiet. You're interrupting my lesson."

Ciel watched from the back corner of class as Sebastian sat three rows to his left to be at the center of the room after telling Bard to move from his desired seat. The blond grumbled something as he took his books and walked towards an empty spot at Ciel's side, uncharacteristically tripping over his own feet to land face first into the corner of a desk.

"You buffoon," the nun snapped, saying the word as if it were an expletive. She turned to look at her unruly class and what remaining chalk she had left in her hand was launched at Bard's head in exasperation. "Head to the nurse's and get that looked after." Her gaze settled on Sebastian and his harem; the recent addition to the school sat amidst a group of omegas, one of them squirming on his lap, her hands around his midsection, another kneeling on his desk, fighting for his attention by nuzzling his neck, a third sitting upon the floor at his feet, content to rub the scuffs off his shoes with his dress shirt and a fourth behind him, running her fingers through his lustrous, obsidian hair and massaging his scalp.

"You must be Mr. Michaelis, our new student? You've come to school when you're so close to your rut? How charming," Sister Francis seethed, taking a step closer and towering over them with her bun tied so tight under her coif it stretched her facial features and made them more intimidating. The omegas recoiled, immediately backed away from Sebastian, two of them whimpering as they took their respective seats; still, their eyes never left the object of their affections.

"Nah, no rut, Sister. I'm always like this. I possess what you might call, animal magnetism," the incubus simpered superciliously, leaning back into his chair, crossing his ankles and lacing his fingers to rest behind his head.

Ciel's legs bounced against the floor, anxiously sensing the oncoming confrontation. Francis was not a holy sister to cross, lest she call Him in. He had no idea if Sebastian would be guarded against his kind.

Ciel's hand shot up, waving about and when Francis took no notice, too busy having a staring match with the demon, he spoke. "Sister, I have a question. Yesterday you - you mentioned détente, but I can't find it anywhere in my notes…"

It wasn't enough. Teacher and pupil were still locked in what amounted to a dick-measuring contest, and having felt Sebastian's impressively human-sized one, he still wasn't sure that Francis wasn't packing more than the incubus. Everyone was invested in the outcome, and Bard, who hadn't left yet, though his nose was gushing blood, stood inches from Ciel.

The omega opened his mouth to say something again and for once in his miserable life, Ciel was glad for Bard's inflated sense of entitlement. The scruffy alpha cuffed him behind the head and angled in to whisper, "Shut up, Phantomhive or I'll fill your mouth with something that'll do it for you."

Sebastian's head whipped around after Bard had uttered the third word, and Sister Francis took the opportunity to kick Sebastian's feet out from under him. Being bested surprised the incubus, but he recovered nicely by catching himself, palm on the floor. Ciel was slightly disappointed when Sebastian had moved with enough grace to cancel out any awkwardness he might have suffered.

"Shit! Shit!"

Twenty-four pairs of eyes shifted from the scene to Bard, holding his hands palms up, under his chin, as blood spilled copiously into them. "S-sister help," Bard supplicated, walking towards her, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Not only was his nose gushing, but by some strange happenstance, so were his eyes, mouth and ears. He pressed his lips together trying to staunch the bleeding, only to have it spill out the corners. Unable to swallow the sheer amount of it, he simply choked a moment then coughed it up, spraying the crimson substance onto Francis' tunic and nearby students.

Francis led the afflicted boy out of the class, her stern visage more pinched than usual as she repeatedly made the sign of the cross over his head. Two omegas gave chase to offer their assistance, no doubt moved by the alpha's pleading, red-rimmed eyes and once gone, Sebastian rose from his seat and stretched, rolling his neck and cracking it sickeningly.

"I guess that's class. Anyone else ditching the rest?" the incubus asked, giving the nearest alpha his books to carry. Everyone sat there in stunned silence, waiting for Sebastian to sit down again and say 'just kidding', since nobody had ever had the guts to leave Midford's class, not even to excuse themselves to go to the washroom. "Well?" he prompted.

The omegas that had come in with Sebastian stood and like magnets, attached themselves to him again. Ciel was pretty sure he heard a low purr rumbling from the demon's chest but was too bewildered to even consider why that should bother him.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, leaving with a 'suit yourself' and less than three minutes later, Ciel found himself sitting alone in class. The solitude suited him just fine; living with some fifteen other omegas rarely afforded him this luxury and he was going to make the most of it. And if Sister Francis came back, so much the better - it might earn him a bit of her favour.

He lay his head down to rest against his open binder, face turned towards the large window and he smiled softly as the sun washed over him. Shadowed patterns danced beneath his eyelids, interacting with the light just beyond them and as he began to relax, those indistinct shapes took on the familiar form of fangs, horns and phallic outlines. A scratching sound near his ear, against his paper, pulled him from his absorbed state and as he came up to look at it, he saw words etching themselves in an elegant script without the use of a writing utensil.

**Meet me in the Science Lab after school? Circle Y or N.**

Ciel gave an exasperated sigh. He glanced at the note again, leaving it be to reach into his bag and retrieve from it some aspirin and a bottle of water. It was barely eleven in the morning and already, he had a headache.

**HELLO?**

This time the word appeared on the blackboard, screeching harshly like nails against the grainy texture.

"Fine!" Ciel told no one and circled the yes with a highlighter.

Now was that so hard?

On the paper this time, below the initial question. Ciel tore the looseleaf from his binder and balled it in his fist where it erupted in cool flames and fell like ash between his fingers. Not wanting to leave a mess, especially where he sat, Ciel brought his book over to the garbage can, dumped it out, packed up and went to his next class, not bothering to erase the board, confident it wouldn't be there once the room was empty.

The rest of the day passed without incident, which was a welcomed change for Ciel. Sebastian hadn't tried to pull rank in his other classes; as was expected, he outshone the other pupils in physical education and was quick to pin all the students beneath him when they practiced wrestling. The omegas who never participated prior to today's lesson lined up en masse to to train with the incubus. He seemed more than happy to do so, and with each victory, the smell of slick filled the already stuffy gymnasium. When Sebastian motioned for Ciel to come have a turn, the boy merely excused himself to use the restroom and never came back, opting instead to hang out at the water fountain between changerooms. He overheard a small group of alphas slandering the new student, trying to come up with a feasible way to knock him down a few pegs. Ciel simply walked away, shaking his head and laughing to himself, internally wishing them luck and maybe hoping they might succeed a tiny bit.

Lunch was… lunch. He ate with Finny, who had been placed in another class to keep them apart. It was protocol that the omegas from the home should not receive the same instruction in case they decided to help one another out. It didn't stop Ciel and Finny though; they compared notes nightly, quizzed one another despite their semesters being opposites. And while Finny aspired to nothing more than being a good mate, he was adamant that he would not be one of those illiterate omegas who could teach their offspring nothing.

Sebastian sat across the cafeteria from them, occasionally making eye contact with his master as he was fed, massaged and talked at by no less than a dozen students. At one point, Irene had crawled up onto the table and laid down before him, exposing her lean omegan frame by undoing the buttons of her dress shirt and allowing the incubus to sample her lunch off her quivering belly.

"I wish I had the confidence to do that," Finny told him watching as Sebastian dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel, making her squirm and giggle.

"You want to stick your tongue in someone's belly button? That's disgusting; but if it'll make you stop gawking and make you feel better, you can have mine when we get back home," Ciel told him, offering him half his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"No, not that," Finny blushed, waving away the food, "what Irene's doing. God, he's so hot. I'd sell my soul to the devil for a mate like that. All he'd have to do is look and me and BOOM! pregnant."

"He's not that hot. He's too full of himself to be attractive. That kind of arrogance is such a turn off. Hey…" Ciel turned Finny's head to face him, away from Sebastian, "I'm quoting you directly. You've said this about hundreds of alphas. This one's not special. You're better than that, you know, to be splayed on a table, on display like that for someone's amusement. Some people are just… they're sad, Finny."

"Are you slut shaming?" his friend asked, stealing a sip of chocolate milk from their shared container, and drinking it all up.

"No, I'm airhead shaming. Come on, Finny, just because you're fed a bullshit line your whole life, doesn't mean you have to believe it." Ciel got up from the table, picked up his trash and turned towards the door, "You coming? I don't want to watch this anymore."

"No, I'm going to stay here and fantasize about the father of my pups," Finny told him sheepishly, his eyes never leaving the front of the cafeteria.

Nobody noticed as Ciel left, except for maybe one set of fiery orbs.

Algebra came and went, as did English. His one major blessing today had been Druitt's atypical absence. Ciel didn't question the lucky turn of events, but callously hoped that whatever had prevented his teacher from showing up today was serious enough to keep him away a while longer. He didn't want him dead, only in prolonged agony (that would eventually lead to death).

The dismissal bell rang and Ciel took his time getting to his locker prior to meeting Sebastian in the Science Lab. To his surprise (and relief), it was without tags or bodily fluids and he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Got off easy today huh?" Ronald remarked, slamming his locker next to Ciel's. It rattled those at either side and sent Ciel's small magnetic mirror crashing to the floor. "Seven years bad luck…" The alpha laughed as he walked away.

"Great, add that to my first eighteen," Ciel grumbled, and gathered the pieces one at a time, careful not to cut himself on the shards. He'd barely picked up four when he heard Ronald yelp and stumble down the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. A smile stretched across Ciel's face and he took off in the opposite direction, heading towards the science floor.

When he got to his destination, he could see through the window on the door that the room was dark, the thick green curtained blinds having been pulled across the windows as they usually were at the end of the day. He was nonplussed at finding the door unlocked, likely the demon's doing, and he let himself in. He flicked but one switch, sat upon the nearest table and waited.

And waited.

Five, ten, twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes later, he hopped off the table, rubbing his soft, growling belly. If he left now, he might make it on time for dinner and not have to miss it for the second night in a row. He'd had so little at lunch today, and he thought perhaps his hunger contributed nearly as much to his aggravation as the demon did.

It also contributed to his lack of attention for the time being, so that when he came to the door, he bumped into a life-sized, human skeleton that had not been there previously.

"Jesus Shit Fuck!" Ciel yelled into his hands, "Sebastian, god… dammit, that wasn't… funny!"

The skeleton doubled over, clutching it's absent abdomen and shook with a laughter that did not belong to it. "You're right, young master, it was hilarious," Sebastian snickered, moving the anatomical model as he came into the lab, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You're late," Ciel scolded, still trying to catch his breath, "and in a dubiously good mood."

The incubus flicked his wrist and the skeleton fell back into its rightful place. He sat himself on the teacher's elongated desk, loosened and removed his tie, only to have it breech the distance between them and secure itself loosely around Ciels neck. "Ah, yes, about that, I was rather busy. I've filled my calendar for the next six months. They're just throwing themselves at me, Ciel. Alphas too, and you'd never guess who! I don't know why I never thought of going to high school before."

Had Ciel heard correctly? Had he really been waiting here this entire time, just to let Sebastian work on his little black book? "It's because you're old. And a demon." Ciel grouched, lurching forward, pulled by the tie towards the incubus, though it was out of his reach and stumbled between the demon's open legs, catching himself on Sebastian's thighs.

The incubus wrapped his hand around the boy's tie and brought their faces close to one another, "Don't get all high and mighty about being human. A lot of your kind are just as nasty as mine. And I'm not that old. I turned a thousand and four last year; where I'm from, that makes me a teenager, just like you."

Well that explained a lot.

Ciel stood there, not bothering to fight the demon's invasion of his space - it's not like it would do any good. And because he had nothing else to add, and assuming Sebastian would eventually get around to telling him why they needed to meet here, he simply said, "I see."

"Yes, so I'll be walking you home - that is to say, out of sight- to make sure that you're safe, that there are no other alphas around posing a threat and then I'll bid you goodnight. I have six rendez-vous tonight." Sebastian released the boy, but Ciel did not move.

"Is that so?" Ciel answered petulantly, licking his teeth behind his lips. "We might have a small problem then, because I assumed that when I sealed our covenant, that you were my demon." Of course Ciel thought nothing of the sort, but it was rather amusing to try to stick it to Sebastian for his behaviour today. "Are you in the habit of serving more than one master?"

"Absolutely not! That goes against our aesthetic!" the demon responded quite affronted.

"And yet, if you leave my side, leave my dwelling unprotected for even ten minutes, how can you assure my well-being?" Ciel smirked.

"In the event that-"

Ciel cut him off. "Mine. I own you. Don't forget who it is you serve, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Master, you shouldn't talk in such a way," the demon's voice dropped an octave and walked the fine line between seductive human and skilled predator. His hands came behind Ciel's back and traveled up and down his spine against the soft cotton of his shirt.

Ciel shuddered. How many omegas had these hands been on today? What had they done in his absence. An embodiment of sweet and sour befell them and Ciel did not understand where it came from. Normally, disgust was a bitter scent, sharp and repugnant. This was altogether different.

"Is that jealousy, Ciel?"

If Sebastian were a dog, his ears would have stood up and he'd have cocked his head to the side, sniffing the air. As it was, he simply pulled Ciel closer, ripped the collar off his shirt and stuffed his nose near the omega's scent gland.

"Hey, get away from there…" he objected, "It's not jealousy." He wasn't exactly sure he'd recognize the petty emotion, never having experienced it since his attachment to possessions and people were non-existent. "I just can't have you blowing this for us. What if you lose yourself with someone else," his heart began to thump a little harder, "went all demonic with your black gooey stuff," his toes curled in his wine-coloured socks, "or if those… those things came out…"

"Tendrils, master?"

"Yeah those. Tendrils," he exhaled shakily, "If someone saw that…"

Sebastian licked his lips, and Ciel felt the ghost of his tongue along his sensitized skin, just below his ear. "Little omega, did you think I was actually going to fuck them? I only steal their energy. Yours is the only body I have any desire to ravage."

"Wait, you mean, what we did at the tree… I didn't need to do that? You didn't have to lick my… my…"

"You most certainly did need it, didn't you? I bet you've never slept more peacefully. In fact, I know you haven't. I could hear your adorable sleepy sounds through your window, and the wind carried your unconscious desire for more of my touch, young master. Do you remember calling for me? I couldn't stay away, your whimpers were like a siren's song; I saw you touch yourself in slumber." Sebastian slid off the desk, his sinful body smoothing Ciel's front, as his hardened, restrained cock pressed itself unceremoniously against the omega's stomach. He flipped their positions so that Ciel was against the the teacher's desk and he hoisted him up, keeping his hands firmly on the boy's thin waist. "And strictly speaking, your seed is not a requirement. I liken it to what you humans call dessert."

"I like cake and ice cream, demon, and that… what you licked off my fingers, that was no dessert," the omega argued, a note of panic creeping into his voice, breaking it and his authoritative facade. At this height on the desk, their mouths were practically joined up.

Sebastian leaned in, sensing the omega's inherent curiosity beneath the apprehension and ignorance. "It's an acquired taste, young master, one you'll grow to love, I assure you."

Ciel's lips trembled in response, and a weak, "No way in Hell," hung between them.

Sebastian's right hand sped to Ciel's hair and made a fist in the slate locks as his other slid around the back of the omega's neck and pulled his mouth to his. The boy tried to recoil at the demon's sudden show of force, but he held him fast. "It doesn't have to be now," he soothed, his knee coming up on the desk as he gently moved Ciel back and climbed atop the epoxy surface himself to face the boy. "Please master, I've done well today, haven't I? You were always safe, weren't you?"

Sebastian had been right earlier in the utility closet; for all his past traumas, Ciel had become numb, unable to fully appreciate the lure of an alpha's scent, even when biologically predisposed to do so. But the incubus was no alpha, despite the fact that he had paraded himself as such today. Now that the devil's face was hovering over his own, their lower halves but a hair's breadth apart, Ciel's body gave into the sweet, blissful, mouthwatering aroma of chocolate. He all but melted under Sebastian, as he nodded, "Yes, safe."

The omega's stomach snarled, giving voice to his hunger pangs; if what Sebastian had said was true, that he had starved for some six months, it was cruel to deny him, was it not? "Are you really, truly hungry? Or are you being a gourmand? Tell the truth, Sebastian."

"I'm ravenous, young master," the incubus supplicated, hands wrapping around Ciel's slender hips, pushing himself between the omega's legs, rubbing his clothed lower body against Ciel's rear, forcing it to come off the table. Sebastian's hands moved from hips to plump, fleshy globes, two handfuls, and squeezed as Ciel pressed his back into the desk turning his head as to not look at Sebastian.

"Don't…" Sebastian begged, rocking his hips hard into Ciel, his cock thickening as it brushed up against the small omega one. "Don't bite your lip like that. I told you, I'm hungry. I need your sound, your scent, all your arousal."

"Then get my trousers; strip me to my underwear, these just get in the way. Hurry before I change my mind and decide you don't deserve this," Ciel ordered him, panting in his mouth and inhaling the devil's own breath in return.

Sebastian growled his assent, tearing the fabric to shreds and his own. His long legs straddled Ciel and he aligned their covered cocks through the tented, flimsy material. His large hand held them both and he crushed them together, the sensation part way between pain and pleasure. He squeezed them, base first, dragged the pressure upwards and came back down again.

Ciel throbbed against Sebastian. He thought his cockhead would explode every time the incubus' fingers caught on the flared corona. He writhed under him, hips bucking, legs thrashing, muscles in his belly tightening as Sebastian stroked their lengths. As if the wetness that seeped through, leaving them both damp in their underwear was not enough, slick spilled from Ciel's hole. The devil used it to his advantage and their clothed cocks bathed in it, the material clinging and making it impossible not to trace the outline of each minute detail of every vein, every curve. When Sebastian fell forward to lap greedily at Ciel's scent gland, their dicks rubbed against one another, brushing and caressing, and Ciel hated it, hated it, hated it.

"Moan for me Ciel. Feed me. Beautiful omega! Mine! Only mine!" the incubus cried out, the windows rattling loudly, the contents of pickled jars around them danced in their fluids.

Ciel shook his head, teeth biting down harder to suppress the noises that wanted to escape his mouth.

Finally, he whined, but in response to the abrupt change of position. He lay flat on his tummy against the cold counter, and Sebastian was behind him, pulling his hips up and began to rut into his drenched backside with enough force to drive the breath out of Ciel's mouth.

"Ah! Hnnng… Se...bas… tian! Nnnnngh!" the poor omega fussed his fists gripping the sides of the teacher's desk as the demon railed into him from behind, grinding his cock between his covered ass cheeks. Sebastian squeezed them together, hugging his dick between them as he moved, his heavy demon's balls spreading the wetness. The slick ran down the boy's thighs and suddenly Ciel loved it. Couldn't get enough of it.

He could hear smacking sounds from behind him, like someone licking and sucking their fingers and as he turned his head to the right, Ciel caught their reflection along the shiny whiteboard: him bouncing in sync with every thrust Sebastian had to give, and Sebastian, licking his palm, three fingers in his mouth as he slammed repeatedly into Ciel.

The sound the omega made next was so lewd, the incubus stilled his movements. "You're so close, I can taste it in the air. Satisfy me. Allow me to feast on you again."

Faster than what was possible, Sebastian moved under Ciel's backside, his long legs hanging off the teacher's desk, so that Ciel was sat upon the demon's face. His devil's tongue came out, prodding Ciel, feeling it's way along the the crevice of his ass. The omega tried to move, but was kept there by Sebastian's hands so that Ciel was flush against his face. He wiggled it, getting as deep as possible, chin, mouth, nose and cheeks smeared with slick as he tasted him, rimmed the contour of Ciel's puckered entrance through his underwear.

Ciel's mouth went slack, voicing his begrudging pleasure, riding Sebastian's face, rolling his hips, and toppling over, sweaty palms trembling on the black surface as he continued to grind back. Finally, he felt Sebastian's fingers graze his rear, but only to push aside the fabric and let his tongue slither its way into the tight heat and past the first ring of muscle. "Mmm… Sebastian! Sebaaaaaaastian!"

As the demon licked and tongue fucked the omega, the sopping appendage added to the wetness raining down on Sebastian's sodden face and Ciel cried fat tears of ecstasy, sobbing as he warned the demon of his impending orgasm. "Close… close… hah! Fuck yes! There! There! Sebastian!"

The incubus gave a muffled groan, pumped his tongue in and out of Ciel again and again, driving over a knot of nerves as Ciel's screaming turned frantic, muscle tightening around him, gripping him hard. The boy went rigid and Sebastian drove deeper as come sprang from his small master's cock, to mix with the heady concoction of delights that poured into the demon's mouth: sweat and desire, seed and slick. He pulled out his tongue and sucked the fabric noisily, the suckling sounds those of contentment and pride.

Ciel's head fell into his folded arms as he let himself be cleaned and it was only when he turned his head towards the whiteboard again to watch that he realized that one of the reflections cast upon it, was not his nor the devil's.


End file.
